


Trees and Hills They Long Have Known

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Border watch can be boring,
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tolkien100





	Trees and Hills They Long Have Known

Halbarad threw a dry log onto the fire and watched the sparks spiral upwards in the night air.

“A few trolls to enliven the boredom wouldn’t go amiss.”

Aragorn laughed. “We’re too far south for trolls.”

“Then we should go north tomorrow. There’s been no threat to the South Farthing greater than a grumpy badger.”

“Forget trolls. Some ale wouldn’t go amiss.

Halbarad smiled. “I’ll forego trolls in favour of ale.” 

Rangers could travel swiftly at need and long legs made short work of the wooded hills and grassy dales of the Shire.

Barliman Butterbur’s ale was worth the walk.


End file.
